1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding stand for fragile plates. In particular, the present invention relates to a holding stand, which can be loaded with fragile plates to prevent the fragile plates from being hit under a condition of high temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass sheets are popularly used in our daily life and sizes and thickness thereof are different from each other to comply with different needs. However, it is a subject worth us to care that how to place thin plates, especially, fragile plates such as glass sheets.
For a sheet of glass, a smooth surface thereof is an emphasized part and it is why a layer of guard paper has to be adhered to the smooth surface before the sheet of glass being packed. In this way, the smooth surface thereof can avoid to be scraped due to a frictional contact with another sheet of glass directly. In case of being positioned vertically, the sheet of glass is spaced apart from another sheet of glass with spacing pieces to keep off contacting with each other. The preceding way is currently used for the glass plates being placed, stored up or delivered.
When a thin glass plate is placed in a process of working, especially in a process of high temperature treatment, the change of physical property due to expansion has to be considered. For instance, while a liquid crystal display or a field radiation display is fabricated, it has to be treated with a manufacturing process of high temperature annealing and it is the most undesirable that the glass base plate frictionally collides the holding stand to cause various defects during the process. These defects may cause cracks on the glass base plate and, more seriously, the entire glass base plate may result in fracture. In order to prevent the holding stand from being deformed because of high temperature, usually the stainless steel is used as the material thereof. However, the stainless steel is rigid with high hardness and a thermal expansion under high temperature situation so that the glass base plate is not possible to be located at the holding stand tightly or to keep close contact with the holding stand. Accordingly, it is very easy for the periphery of the glass base plate to hit the holding stand.
The conventional holding apparatus for the glass base plate is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3 and, wherein, FIG. 1 is a left side view thereof, FIG. 2 is a front view thereof and FIG. 3 is a top view thereof, respectively. It can be seen from the figures that a holding stand A basically comprises two opposite frames B with hollowed out openings and at least two lined up rods C at two opposite sides thereof respectively. Each of the rods C is provided with a plurality of spacing disks D being disposed along the axial line thereof in a way of being parallel to each other. A gap is between any two neighboring spacing disks for placing a glass base plate E and the lowermost part of holding stand A is provided with two transverse lower rods F horizontally between the frames B so that, basically, a room can be kept between the glass base plate E at the periphery and the adjacent spacing disks respectively as soon as the glass base plate E is inserted into the holding stand. Because the glass base plate E is not tightly fitted against the frames B, the glass base plate E may move to hit the holding stand improperly caused by a loose clearance in case of the holding stand expanding due to high temperature processing.
A holding stand for fragile plates according to the present invention comprises two hold frames, at least two spacing rods and at least a lateral protect cage and/or a lower protect cage. The hold frames have hollow portions and are disposed to space apart from each other oppositely. The two spacing rods are arranged between the hold frames with two ends of each of the spacing rods being fixedly attached to the two hold frames. The respective spacing rod provides a rod section with spacing pieces being arranged thereon. The lateral protect cage and/or a lower protect cage at both ends thereof being joined to the hold frames and each protect cage has a non-solid buffering enclosure. Once each of the fragile plates is placed between any two of the spacing pieces, the respective fragile plate can keep a tight contact with the lateral cages and/or the lower cage.